This application claims priority to German Patent Application No. 10 2014 106 763.0 filed on 14 May 2014, the content said application incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In electronic modules, electronic components are often connected to a circuit carrier by sintered connecting layers. If the connecting process required therefor leads to contamination of a surface on which a further joining process is subsequently to be effectuated, this can impair the quality of the connection produced in such a further joining process. By way of example, the strength of the joined layers in question and/or the long-term stability thereof can be reduced. The contamination may involve, for example, residues, constituents or reaction products of a paste required for producing the sintered connecting layer and/or of an auxiliary agent required for producing the sintered connecting layer, and/or residues, constituents or reaction products from the atmospheric surroundings which are present during the connecting process.